


62. Comfort sex

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [29]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Spite Fic, The Discourse, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, well more like comfort grinding but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Josh tilted his head in apparent confusion. "'course I like you. What makes you think I don't?"Tyler rubbed his eyes, hating himself for feeling so weak and easily heartbroken. "So you're not just with me because it's good PR for the band and looking at me doesn't make you sick?"
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/672773
Kudos: 17





	62. Comfort sex

**Author's Note:**

> consider this an AU where Joshler is real and out, I don't know how much that fits into the rest of my works but there's your context. and some remarks you're about to see are just barely paraphrased from actual ones I've witnessed, and no prizes for guessing which ones.

Tyler could really place a dozen curses on whoever invented the Internet. True, without it he wouldn't have the same career he did now, but as he'd also known all too well for most of his life, there was a disturbingly large number of people who would use their keyboards as a mask for their insecurity and anger and try to make everyone else feel as miserable as they did.

Especially when it came to him and Josh.

Everything was under scrutiny. What they wore, what they said or did, what they _didn't_ say or do, whether they were selling out or exploiting the mental health of themselves and their fans ( _god_ , was that one particularly annoying), but after a few moments of irritation Tyler could let those roll away and rationalize to himself that the true fans knew his intentions for everything he did were good.

Remarks about his and Josh's relationship...those were not as easy to roll away.

If Tyler was being more levelheaded he would know the majority of the clique were supportive, whether thinking he and Josh were the cutest couple ever or giving them hope that they could be out and have a happy relationship. And those comments certainly rolled into his mentions more times than he could count. But then again there were the hostile exchanges he often witnessed right under postings.

_-this whole "joshler" business makes me vom_  
_-ikr? I can't even look at them the same way :/_  
_-lol how much you wanna bet they don't even like each other and are just doing this to bait the shipping fangirls_  
_-OMF DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE SHIPPERS I COULD SHOOT THOSE FREAKS ON SITE_  
_-nah, ELECTRIC CHAIR ELECTRIC CHAIR_

Those kind of remarks were, frankly, disturbing on several levels. It was hard to tell if the threats were kidding or not, given how many people feared violence from someone who may snap at any moment. And if they _were_ kidding, well, that was a pretty sick thing to joke about. The point was, Tyler didn't want his fans, people he appreciated dearly, to be nervous just because they adored his and Josh's relationship.

But the big fear that niggled in the pit of his stomach, insidious and malicious, was about the relationship itself. He knew he loved Josh with all his heart, it had nothing to do with pleasing the fans or getting good press or even the convenience of being in the same band and seeing each other on a near-daily basis. He made no apologies or shame that the drummer healed his heart and made it stop all at once.

Yet when the anxieties hit, they hit hard and they hurt. Did Josh ever lay down a kiss because he felt it was expected of him? Hold his hand at public events less to soothe his nerves from the flashing cameras and more to give them something to talk about? Were even the embraces behind closed doors just meant to pacify Tyler while Josh's mind was somewhere else? On someone else?

It hurt to his core to think their love could be based on a lie.

***

It was one of those nights sleep was not coming easy for Tyler, a night after a day where the anxieties had eaten him again. Even lying in his comfortable bed beside Josh wasn't helping, leaving him to just gaze at the ceiling through his partly-lidded eyes, trying to make sense of everything. Ugh, if Josh didn't want to bother being with him before, he certainly wouldn't want to if he knew how extremely neurotic Tyler could be. He gave a soft sigh through his nose and clutched at the edge of his side of the covers deeper.

Eventually there was the familiar noise and pressure of shifting on the mattress as Josh rolled onto his side. Tyler dared to shift his gaze to see the young man's adorable sleepy face. How many times had he rolled to be greeted by the gaze he hoped was loving?

"Y'ok, Ty?" Josh's voice was low and groggy in that way that was honestly a little sexy. He felt a familiar flutter in his stomach and sat up to try discreetly rubbing it. Ugh, nerves and excitement hitting at the same time was a pain.

Josh sat up as well, stretching his limbs with a little grunt before rubbing his eyes and draping an arm on Tyler's shoulder he couldn't help but thinking as gentle yet cautious. He leaned his head to Josh's shoulder, always so strong.

"You look like you're thinking somethin' deep," a soft smile touched Josh's lips.

God, if he only knew- Tyler bit his lip and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Do you like me, Josh?" He knew he was treading dangerous territory with his question, but he couldn't spend any more time living in a lie.

"Ty, I love you."

Sigh. "Do you _like_ me?" He flickered his gaze up to see the wheels turning behind Josh's eyes, maybe the young man was finally thinking he was crazy and looking for a window.

Josh tilted his head in apparent confusion. "'course I like you. What makes you think I don't?"

Tyler rubbed his eyes, hating himself for feeling so weak and easily heartbroken. "So you're not just with me because it's good PR for the band and looking at me doesn't make you sick?"

When he looked Josh in the eye again, he saw a face so hurt as if Josh had been told the worst lie ever, and guilt punched him right in the stomach.

"Are people saying that?"

"Never mind. It- it's not important." Tyler knew he really should be ignoring those remarks and Josh was going to give him the standard lecture saying so. He was such an idiot, as always.

But instead of a lecture, he found himself pulled into familiar and strong arms on Josh's lap, one of his favorite places in the world. "Oh..." He snugged close on instinct to feel Josh's loving heartbeat and gentle cheek nestled on his hair.

"You can't take anything those dips say seriously, Ty. You gotta trust me, _I_ love you and I'm never doin' anything to make you think otherwise."

Tyler sighed. Of course Josh was right, more right than his own anxieties. "I just...I hate feeling so scared. I hate feeling that doubt. And I hate our fans fighting, especially when the Clique is supposed to be a safe place."

"Well, we can probably give 'em a little reminder to play nice," Josh murmured and caressed gentle circles on his back. Mmm, those hands always felt amazing. "Point is, I love you 'cause I wanna be with you, no matter what the toxics say. If we were just PR, would I be sharin' a bed with you? Kissing you? Making love to you?"

Tyler was about to shake his head before Josh put lips to his ear and said in a sexily conspiratorial tone, "Is it PR when you're plastered to the shower wall and I put my hands on your thighs and-"

Tyler's face flushed in pleasant embarrassment and he put a finger on his lover's lips to gently silence him. "I think we get the idea, Jish," he finally felt a small smile creep on. He focused his attention to Josh's eyes, the sweetest light shade of brown with an emotion swirling through that could only be love. Of course Josh loved him, wanted to be around him. God, he could be so silly.

"'m sorry, I'm too sensitive," he muttered and nuzzled into Josh's neck.

"Nah, babyboy. You just got a caring heart." Josh raked slow fingers through his hair, making all the little nerves on his scalp tingle. "You ok to cuddle?"

Tyler bit his lip and put his hand on Josh's wrist. "Can it be more than that?" Even if he was reassured of his boyfriend's love, he felt desire and the need to be close coiling inside him, warm and slow.

Josh's smile was sweet against his skin. "Oh, you bet, babe." They laid back down, Josh's body now atop and their heads pointing towards the foot of the bed. Tyler kept their eyes locked as long as he could. They were fine. It was Josh, and Josh would always be fine and safe. He licked his lips and molded his hands to the base of his lover's spine to slowly draw his nails up those incredible back muscles.

"Mmm..." Josh nibbled at the little spot where neck met shoulder and Tyler curled his toes with a drawn-out sigh.

"Josh..."

"Mine-mine-mine-mine," Josh pressed a kiss with just a hint of suction on Tyler's jawline, like daring to leave a mark.

"Yours." Sweet possession, the best kind. Tyler wove his fingers into the soft curls on the back of his boyfriend's head and felt a hand press on his heart. Ahhh...

"Mmm-" Lips connected for slow, languid kissing, and Tyler could close his eyes as he felt the tingling sensation like he was melting bit by bit. Within Josh's arms was a wonderful place to melt.

"Ahh-" Josh's hips quickly rolled against his, and he hissed at the sudden burst of pleasure at ground zero. Even with the layers of cloth, he was so sensitive when their parts touched like that, shamelessly rutting in sweet desperation.

"Hmm, is that what my babyboy wants?"

Tyler felt the warm smile and breath against his skin, nodded, and kissed Josh's cheek.

"Can't fake this..." The next grinding movements were as slow as the kissing but by no means any less pleasurable. Tyler made a small uttering gasp and held to his lover's shoulders. Couldn't fake anything that felt this good.

Josh grunted at the dig of nails in his shoulders and pressed his hips down almost as tightly. Tyler hiccuped at the gratification sending shockwaves. "Move with me, Ty," the young man whispered fiercely, and Tyler nodded and started rolling his hips to return the friction. He looked to Josh's visibly moaning face, and despite the sensuality of the moment, he also felt a sweet flutter in his heart at the comfort of knowing this man was here and all his, no faking necessary.

"Oh my god, I love you," he mumbled in his happiness and hooked his legs around Josh's hips.

"Gettin' close already, babe?" The whisper was hot by his ear and he nodded. So close. Couldn't fake it at all. _That's right, my incredibly sweet and gorgeous boyfriend is about to make me lose it. What're going to do about it?_ He smirked and rolled his head back with a deep moan.

He shivered as Josh pressed a wet line of kisses across his throat and sped up the pace of his hips. Warm, everything in the room was warm. Forget shockwaves, it was now surges, low and deep and wonderful. "Oh my god...Josh...yeah..." He rolled his head to the side for Josh to be able to kiss his jawline and up and down his face, and started lightly panting as he felt the familiar pressure build. "Shit, Josh- yes, oh my god, ohh my god-" His eyes rolled back in his head and his body felt drenched in sweat.

"Tyler...Tyler...love-" Josh's sweet words were cut off when he bit his lip and groaned deeply, his body shaking and the sweet vibrations thrumming through Tyler, and with soft cries in their throats they were gone, floating away to their own private cloud where nobody could bother them.

When Tyler opened his eyes again, softly shivering, at first Josh's face was hazed over like peeking through a white mist. He rubbed his eyes and then his vision was clear again, the beautiful smile of his lover beaming down on him. Josh cupped his face and let their foreheads touch, so gentle. That was real, too.

"Hey."

His heart fluttered to the tenderness of Josh's voice, swimming in his beautiful light brown eyes. "Hi."

"How y'feeling?"

Tyler nodded with a mumbled, "So much better," and kissed the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, for...not minding."

Josh smiled as he slid off his boyfriend's body but still stayed in the afterglow cuddle. "Of course I don't mind loving you, Ty. Don't ever doubt that."

Tyler wriggled in place to stretch his limbs, then grimaced. "Ugh, totally messed my shorts."

"Worth it," Josh chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. "Wanna go clean off?"

The younger man smiled; like he was going to pass up an offer to bathe with his lover and spoil him with a little affection too. He nodded and pulled Josh with him to a sitting position, rubbing his stomach in a cute gesture.

Josh's giggle was pure music to his ears. "Yeah, love you too. C'mon." He scooped Tyler into a hold so his feet were just barely brushing the floor as they headed for the bathroom. Tyler hummed in content as he nuzzled into Josh's shoulder. There was nothing in the universe that could him deny his love for his man.


End file.
